


Too Hot, Hot Damn

by isiscrisis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiscrisis/pseuds/isiscrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria was quiet for a moment, and Max wondered if her girlfriend had suddenly keeled over from heatstroke in their little cabin. But once Vic looked up with a smile, Max was even more worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot, Hot Damn

**Author's Note:**

> I've been saying for a week that I'd get this done. After the popularity of the last one, here's more chasefield!  
> Also: Let me know if you want the smutty part to this!  
> EDIT: Request something from me on tumblr (randomfandomcat)!

Max didn't know how she had come from a time traveler to this moment.

She had gotten stuck in the alternate universe, quickly finding out about her relationship with Victoria. However, her hatred for the blonde quickly grew into love, as this Victoria wasn't her enemy, after all.

After 2 years of their relationship, they decided to work at a summer camp together to make some money to move in together.

The money was okay, the kids weren't too much trouble.

The heat, however, was another story.

"Oh my god, my ice is already melted." Victoria groaned and stuffed her face into her pillow, immediately deciding even that was too hot.

"The camp wouldn't mind if we stole 50 Popsicles, would they?" Max responded drearily, exhausted from the heat but too hot to sleep.

Victoria was quiet for a moment, and Max wondered if her girlfriend had suddenly keeled over from heatstroke in their little cabin. But once Vic looked up with a smile, Max was even more worried.

"What about swimming?" Vic raised a brow, very pleased with her idea.

"Our clothes will just stick to us once we get out, we'll be even hotter." She loved seeing Vic wet, but not with sweat.

"But, what if we aren't wearing clothes?" Victoria smirked, suddenly inches away from her face.

"Vic, I love you, but we could lose our jobs." Usually Victoria was the one keeping Max from doing dumb shit, usually from doing something to try to get a photo, but this was different.

"But also, consider this: being nice and cool in the lake... Being able to do whatever we want once we cool off..." Victoria purred, sending an unnecessary pulse of heat through Max's body.

"Like getting hot again?" Max teased back, getting up from her bunk. "Fine, let's do this."

Victoria smiled and led them toward the lake with their flashlight. Once they were standing on the docks, she immediately started to strip.

"Come on, Mad Max, don't tell me I have to take off your clothes."

"Oh, that would be _so_ terrible." Max smiled and took off her clothes too, making an effort to make it into a little show for Vic. She rolled her shoulders when her shirt was off, pushing her small chest out as she did. She shook her hips while she slipped off her shorts, slowly getting Vic's attention.

Unfortunately for Max, Victoria returned the show just as viciously. She slowly pulled her shirt up, letting Max get the full view of her smooth stomach and hipbones. Next came her shorts, which she bent over to fully take off, teasing Max with her cute little panties.

So, now the fun part.

Victoria stepped toward her, her gaze sliding up and down Max's body.

"What, is someone shy now?" Vic purred, slipping her arms around Max's waist until her hands slunk up to unclasp her bra. The brunette gasped at the breeze blowing past her bare skin, until she felt lips at her collarbone.

"Victoria," She mumbled, a bright blush on her face. She was used to Victoria's kisses, no longer getting embarrassed like in the beginning of their relationship. But they had never done anything too crazy, like undressing each other in the middle of the docks at a children's camp...

"Your heart is racing, Max... Excited for something?" She perked a brow up at her girlfriend. Max looked down to see brown eyes looking back up at her before her lips kissed down to a breast.

"Vic..." Max murmured, wanting this but also not wanting to get caught. The brunette smiled to herself as she figured out what to do.

"Mm, Vic..." She huffed out a breath as the blonde sucked at a nipple, and Max pulled up her girlfriend to her lips. She kissed her roughly before picking her up, walking forward before jumping into the water, Victoria still in her arms.

It was surprisingly harder to resurface with someone in your arms, not to mention a squirming, pissed off someone.

"Fucking Max!" Max heard a muffled shout as her girlfriend resurfaced, and she followed suit.

"Hi babe." She mumbled guiltily. She saw Victoria look at her, then soften with a sigh.

"Alright, this does feel nice..." The former queen bee of Blackwell murmured, floating over to Max.

"And this will feel even nicer." Max vaguely saw a smirk in the darkness before it disappeared down to her chest.

Max was finally able to relax, cooling off, before getting hot all over again.


End file.
